Jack's Problems
by Charlottewrites
Summary: The Shining - fan fiction Jack is dancing very close to the edge. He has nothing to do. He is in the hotel as caretaker with his family. His sanity what is left is going. He talks to the bartender and is meeting ghosts. He can't write his book in peace.


**The Shining **

fan fiction

Jack is Here and There

Jack turns toward the window and smiles toward the softly falling snow. Then as he reflects some more he begins sauntering toward the bar. There is a festive air that is around the bar unlike what it seemed in the past. Jack was thinking of other things that could happen more and more. He approaches the bar with a relish.

The man or ghost bartender as you might call him, greets him with a stately air. "It is almost midnight sir," he says to Jack. "It is when all the fun starts."

Jack begins to realize that it was really the witching hour. Things will happen. It won't be his fault. These are his only friends or ghosts some might call them.

"How is your son?" asks the bartender. Jack was looking for some good whiskey. Jack has only to ask and it appears as if by magic. It makes everything seem better. Luckily the bar is well stocked. What would one do in the lonely cold air up here. The heater was not working well. It was getting colder. Everything kept getting colder and colder.

"Danny is fine," said Jack , "But he is acting strange. I have enough problems. I have to do my job here. I need to really be on the ball. I'm going to do a tip top job here as always." Then he nodded intent.

"That boy needs direction, he is getting out of hand. He needs discipline and a strong hand," the bartender seemed worried.

Jack looked around the room and seemed to find a new delight in it. It was was a beautiful room. The mirrors shone back the light in the room. The silver decorations sparkled. There was a party that was getting going. The ghosts were dancing to the music. It seemed long ago in the roaring twenties. The women wore long beautiful outfits. Jack felt a little left out.

He felt beside himself with his family. They were dragging him down. Danny kept saying ghosts and trouble. Where did he get all that from?

"Mrs. Benson is here Sir. She's been waiting for you. We've all been waiting for you." words wisdom from the tender of the elegant bar. The ballroom was stunning with all the lights on.

Jack quickly saw Benson or Marjorie and made a beeline for her. He had dressed in his best suit. "I'm glad you're here. My heart could break thinking of you being gone. Come back to me forever," Jack babbled. Marjorie smiled with an air of mystery. She had shiny black hair and a beautiful face that tended to devilish. They danced and danced. She felt a little cold. It was like heaven. They made a secret space for themselves together. Jack felt kind of chilly.

There was a large crowd of people. He looked for the waiters but they must be gone. The denizens of the place were clothed in finery that shined from the twenties. All had expensive jewelry on and tiaras. They were very good dancers. The wine flowed into the night. Soon it was 2 am and they had to all leave. Jack was puzzled. They just disappeared.

Outside a crowd of people had made their way up the road. They stood laughing outside the picture window. Many laughed as they saw Jack dancing by himself. Many were just sad. It was snowing more and then they left. Eventually all left.

He went to see Danny asleep. He was such a good boy and polite. He felt bad. He almost changed his mind about doing anything about it. But something had to change. If only his wife hadn't looked at his manuscript. It was important. His book would be published then and amaze people.

He wished his wife would try to help out. She did nothing. All this time she could be polishing silverware. Lamps etc. needed to be dusted. What was he to do? A new wife that might be better. Also she could be getting him a drink. Darn it, a man is tired after work. He would need to do something. Right now he did not want to arouse suspicion. He copied Marjorie's number on a piece of paper and laid it on a table. Now he was set to roll.

Jack felt more and more out of it. Everything would be fine soon. He felt as if he were drifting off to another Universe. It was getting stuffy in there. He thought he would not be able to sleep. What was happening to him? A strange silence hung around him. His footsteps made loud noises down the hallway. He was even lost. No there he was back to home sweet home. But it would not be for long. Sometimes things just don't work out.


End file.
